Modus Semasa Seleksi
by revabhipraya
Summary: Sejak awal, rupanya OJ sudah menaruh rasa.


**Disclaimer:** Omen Series © Lexie Xu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Sejak awal, rupanya OJ sudah menaruh rasa.

 **Modus Semasa Seleksi** oleh reycchi

* * *

 _ **aria topan's pov**_

.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah benar-benar mengenal OJ sebelum ini.

Dulu, OJ hanyalah orang yang kuketahui sebagai cowok supel yang aktif dalam jutaan kegiatan. Dia juga pernah menggunakan jasaku sebagai si Makelar beberapa kali, untuk barang remeh-temeh yang sanggup membuatku ngakak saat transaksi dilaksanakan.

Dulu, kami cuma dua orang yang hanya tahu nama―bahkan mungkin saja dia tidak tahu namaku.

Dulu itu sebelum kami diundang untuk mengikuti Seleksi _The Judges_.

Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat mengakrabkan diri dengan siapa-siapa selama seleksi ini, baik itu dengan Rima maupun yang lainnya. Yah, aku kan sudah akrab dengan Rima―walau itu dulu―jadi tidak perlu ber-hai ria dengan modus kenalan lagi.

Jadilah selesai melaksanakan tugas pada malam seleksi pertama ini aku duduk manis di kursi kantin, menunggu peserta seleksi yang lain kembali untuk mengumpulkan _badge_ temuan mereka. Tidak lama setelah itu, seorang cowok yang tadi datang dengan heboh sambil membawa topeng hasil fotokopian menghampiriku lalu duduk di hadapanku. Dengan santainya dia mengulurkan tangan sambil berkata, "OJ."

Yah, tanpa perlu dia sebut juga aku sudah tahu namanya. Tadi kan, dia menyiarkan kedatangannya dengan heboh bak selebriti numpang lewat di _mall_.

Demi kesopanan―gini-gini aku juga masih berusaha sopan―aku membalas uluran tangannya lalu berkata, "Aya."

OJ membalas jawabanku dengan senyum―ditutup topeng memang, jadi kira-kira rautnya kini seperti itulah. "Jadi, Ay, lo berniat lulus seleksi?"

Aku mengangkat alis heran, entah alasan mana yang lebih membuatku heran, panggilannya yang terkesan mirip "Ayang" daripada "Aya" atau pertanyaannya yang sangat _to the point_. Untung saja wajah heranku ini tidak terekspos akibat topeng keren yang tidak sengaja kutemukan di pasar barang bekas. "Gue nggak berencana gagal."

"Berarti lo berencana lulus?"

Sejujurnya, aku tidak merencanakan hal itu. "Rencana gue cuma usaha."

"Jadi, lo bodo amat kalo gagal?"

"Semacam itu, lah."

OJ kemudian mengoceh. Entah apa yang ia katakan, aku tidak begitu menyimak. Aku menyadari kehadiran orang lain dari arah gedung ekskul, dan dari rambut panjangnya, aku langsung tahu itu Rima.

Kemudian terdengar lolongan mengerikan dari arah auditorium.

Malam itu rasanya berakhir begitu saja buatku.

.

Malam kedua seleksi, aku masih datang walau kemarin kasus datang tanpa permisi. Yah, aku udah bilang kalau aku nggak berencana gagal, jadi aku akan terus berjuang sampai berhasil diterima jadi anggota. Kalau nggak diterima menjadi anggota, minimalnya, aku gugur karena kalah cepat dengan anggota lain. Aku tidak akan mundur secara tidak terhormat dengan cara bolos seleksi, tidak. Bakalan garing hidup ini kalau kita nggak mengambil risiko, benar?

Dan ternyata, seleksi malam ini dilakukan dengan metode yang berbeda dengan kemarin.

Kami diharuskan berjalan sendiri-sendiri, mencari pos demi pos yang dijaga oleh anggota _The Judges_. Saat bel tanda mulai seleksi sudah dibunyikan, segera aku berjalan menuju gedung klub.

Lalu tiba-tiba tanganku ditahan.

"Apaan, si―"

"Ay, jalan bareng, yuk?"

Aku mengangkat alisku dari balik topeng. Hoo ... si OJ rupanya. "Kenapa gue harus mau?"

"Gue takut ada kejadian kayak kemaren lagi, Ay."

"Jadi karena lo takut, lo nyari temen, gitu?"

"Bukan, Ay, maksudnya gue takut lo kenapa-napa."

Aku gak bisa menahan diri untuk nggak tersenyum. "Emangnya lo jago silat atau apa, gitu?"

"Nggak silat juga sih, tapi gini-gini gue jago banting satu-dua orang, kok."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Ayo, deh."

Cowok itu bersorak.

Akhirnya kami berjalan bersama, menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan yang sekiranya adalah pos seleksi malam itu. Kami tiba di perpustakaan, dan di sana ada seorang anggota _The Judges_ yang sudah menunggu kami.

Rupanya, dia hanya mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan gak penting seputar sekolah. Aku dan OJ sukses menjawab dengan benar, lalu kami berjalan lagi ke pos selanjutnya yang entah ada dimana.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku tidak banyak bicara. OJ yang justru asyik berceloteh sambil sesekali meminta pendapatku akan omongannya. Yah, kasihan kalau tidak digubris, akhirnya aku cuma merespons dengan "hm", "oh", "kayaknya", atau "iya".

Saat kami tengah berjalan di tengah kegelapan (gila, bahasanya keren banget), terdengar suara lolongan mengerikan yang hampir sama seperti kemarin.

Lagi, malam rasanya berakhir begitu saja bagiku.

.

Malam ketiga seleksi, aku dan peserta lainnya datang dengan rencana brilian. Tadi siang saat istirahat, Rima memberitahukan rencana gila untuk menyekap para anggota _The Judges_ ini kepadaku―yang otomatis langsung kuumumkan kepada OJ.

Pokoknya malam ini, kami bakalan tampil super keren.

Sesuai dengan rencana Rima, hari ini kami bakal mendatangi setiap pos dengan bergerombol. Sayangnya, satu cowok entah siapa namanya yang hari ini absen gak tahu soal rencana ini, jadilah dia kabur sendiri entah kemana.

Yah, kalau kami berhasil menciduk semua anggota sebelum kejahatan terjadi, cowok itu bakal aman-aman saja.

Oke, rencana pada awalnya nggak berjalan semulus dugaan kami. Kami sempat bergelut soal tempat _rendezvous_ untuk malam ini, dan untungnya kami bisa sepakat untuk berkumpul di toilet cowok. Istilahnya kelewat keren ya, untuk sekadar toilet?

Selesai menentukan _base camp_ ―seenggaknya bahasa ini lebih enak dipakai daripada _rendezvous_ ―kami segera mencari pos pertama yang harus didatangi. Rima memimpin kami menuju lapangan parkir, yang rupanya benar didiami oleh seorang anggota _The Judges_. Kami diperintahkan untuk melakukan lari jarak pendek di sana, dihitung waktu, lalu dipersilakan untuk pergi lagi.

Tentu saja sebelum minggat, kami lumpuhkan dulu anggota itu, 'kan?

Kami terus mencari pos-pos berikutnya dan menyekap anggota-anggota lainnya. Gampang banget memang, mengingat kelompok kami ini punya Erika Guruh si preman sekolah yang perkasa walau cewek, Daniel Yusman si preman sekolah yang juga perkasa tapi _good-looking_ , OJ yang ternyata jago judo―aku merasa bersalah udah ngeremehin dia―dan Valeria Guntur yang diam-diam jago bela diri. Pokoknya melumpuhkan satu orang anggota _The Judges_ itu bagi kami gampang banget.

Bukannya aku kegeeran ya, tapi sepanjang perjalanan kami dari satu pos ke _base camp_ dan dari _base camp_ ke pos lainnya, OJ selalu berada di dekatku. Entah itu hanya sekadar jalan tanpa melirik ke arahku, atau mengajakku bicara. Nada bicaranya juga agak mengerikan lagi, seolah-olah dia ingin bilang, "Tenang aja, Ay, gue di sini buat jagain elo."

Yah, aku juga masih bisa melancarkan satu-dua jurus untuk ngebanting lawan, kok.

Eh, tapi serius, aku merasa ngeri sekali. Bukan ngeri akibat suasana malam yang kelewat mencekam ini, tapi karena OJ kerap dekat-dekat denganku. Bahkan terkadang aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang sengaja menempel ke tanganku.

Ih, anak ini kenapa, sih?

Untung saja saat kami tiba di perpustakaan, OJ segera memisahkan dirinya dariku dan merepet ke Daniel. Cowok itu, untungnya, cuek-cuek aja dengan tindakan OJ yang rada aneh. Cowok itu memang agak aneh sih, sejak awal. Bukan berarti aneh dalam artian negatif, oke?

"Tolong!"

Oke, malam itu lagi-lagi berakhir buatku.

.

Pagi itu benar-benar pagi paling mengerikan yang pernah terjadi sepanjang sejarah hidupku.

Aku, Aria Topan, tidak pernah hidup dengan memangku masalah. Aku hidup dengan damai, hidup dengan duit berlimpah tapi tetap kelihatan sederhana, dan aku tidak pernah macam-macam dengan orang. Sebagai si Makelar pun aku tetap menjaga reputasi yang baik agar duitku kian mengalir deras.

Lalu kenapa aku harus terlibat dalam drama kamu-gak-pantes-bersanding-dengannya-aku-yang-pantes yang dibalas dengan kamu-berani-apa-sama-aku dan tentu saja diakhiri dengan jambak-jambak rambut ala anak SMA alay, dilakoni oleh Putri Badai dan Lindi.

Tunggu, kami _memang_ masih SMA.

Sambil menyaksikan drama berselimutkan tembakan demi tembakan paku dari _nail gun_ , aku tentu gak mau tinggal diam. Nggak seperti Erika yang kakinya luka, aku masih cukup bebas bergerak. Sedikit demi sedikit aku ikut membantu meski ... yah, meski nggak jago-jago amat. Seenggaknya aku bisa sedikit membantu di saat kritis.

Dan bukannya aku nggak sadar, tapi sepertinya fokus OJ saat berada di dalam perpustakaan yang mendadak terkutuk itu terbagi dua. Satu, fokus untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dan yang lain dari para penjahat―psikopat mungkin lebih tepat dijadikan sebutan―dan dua, fokus untuk memastikan aku tetap selamat.

Bukannya aku geer, tapi cowok itu memang kelihatan banget sibuk melindungiku. Dia selalu bertarung di depanku, dan sesekali ekor matanya mencari sosokku. Saat dia tahu aku dalam kondisi seratus persen tidak terluka, dia tampak lega dan kembali fokus bertarung.

Duh, aku jadi tersanjung. Meski saat itu aku tahu tersanjung bukanlah perasaan yang tepat untuk dirasakan, nggak kupungkiri aku memang tersanjung akan perhatiannya.

Untungnya, polisi datang _lumayan_ tepat waktu. Kami semua selamat meski dengan beberapa luka yang lumayan parah. OJ juga terluka, dan itu sebabnya kini aku duduk di sampingnya yang sedang meratapi nasib tubuhnya yang malang. Untung saja lukanya nggak separah Erika yang sampai susah jalan ataupun Daniel yang tangannya kemungkinan besar bolong. Seenggaknya, OJ masih bisa jalan sendiri tanpa terhuyung.

"Lo ... gak apa-apa?" tanyaku ragu. Yah, aku tahu pertanyaan itu bodoh banget lantaran aku dapat dengan jelas melihat lukanya yang lumayan ... aw, sakit pasti. Kenapa juga masih kutanya dia apa-apa atau nggak? Udah jelas nggak, 'kan?

"Masih sakit, sih." OJ meringis pelan. Kecerewetannya berhenti rupanya saat ia merasa sakit. "Tapi udah nggak separah tadi. Lagian kata suster, gue gak bakal kenapa-napa, kok. Luka ginian doang sih, cetek buat anak PMR!"

"Mau anak PMR kek, mau anak dokter kek, tetap aja lo gak bisa selamanya sehat!" semburku sebal. Ini anak rupanya masih ingat bercanda padahal mukanya jelas menyiratkan sakit. "Tapi serius nih, lo gak apa-apa? Kalo apa-apa, gue panggilin suster lagi, dah."

"Eh! Gak usah, Ay!" OJ menahanku yang nyaris berdiri. "Lo temenin gue aja bentar di sini."

Aku mengerjapkan mata heran, tapi toh akhirnya kuturuti juga permintaannya. Aku batal mengarahkan diri menuju paramedis. "Tapi kalo lo sakit, lo harus ke paramedis lagi."

"Iya, iya. Duduk dulu yang tenang napa, Ay?"

Aku menyerah lalu kembali duduk. Untuk beberapa saat, kami tidak saling bicara. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan luka OJ yang kayaknya mulai menjadi-jadi lagi meski sudah diobati. Aku juga memikirkan betapa bodohnya cowok itu, sibuk memerhatikan orang lain pada saat genting padahal dirinya sendiri sudah kepayahan. Dasar cowok.

"Ay."

"Apa?"

"Kita ... jadian, yuk."

 _Hah?_ "Apa?"

"Jadian, lo sama gue."

Aku mengerjap. Jadian ... jadian yang _itu_? Jadian yang ... apa itu namanya, _pacaran_?

"Plis, Ay?"

"..."

"Sebenernya ... gue udah suka sama elo sejak lama. Pas liat lo, entah kenapa ada yang beda gitu, makanya gue seneng banget waktu kita sama-sama diundang seleksi."

Oh, jadi itu sebabnya dia tiba-tiba menghampiriku yang lagi duduk manis di kantin. Dia modus, toh.

"Ternyata semakin gue kenal elo, gue malah makin suka, Ay."

Oke, aku memang rada keras kepala dan cuek, tapi kalo seorang cowok udah meminta dengan memelas begini, aku mana bisa nolak? Mana dia udah berkorban nyawa segala pula buatku selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. _It means something_ banget, 'kan? Lagian, aku emang agak suka pada OJ karena pengorbanannya meski kami baru saling kenal.

"Ay?"

"Ayo, deh," jawabku santai tanpa membalas tatapan memelasnya.

"Serius lo mau, Ay?"

"Sekali lagi lo nanya, gue batalin, nih."

"Eh, jangan dong, Ay!" OJ hendak mendaratkan tangannya di atas pergelangan tanganku, sayangnya dia salah posisi. "ADUH!"

Aku tergelak. "Gue bercanda, oke? Nah, sekarang balik sana lo ke paramedis, luka lo harus dicek lagi, tuh."

OJ ikut tergelak sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Gue jalan dulu ya, Ay."

Aku mengangguk sambil membiarkannya kembali ke mobil paramedis.

Dan aku, mungkin, telah menemukan kebahagiaan sesaat yang bisa sejenak membuatku lupa akan betapa matrenya aku. _Mungkin_ OJ adalah kebahagiaan alternatif yang bisa membuatku nggak begitu matre untuk beberapa saat.

Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir lagi ... duit tetap lebih membahagiakan daripada punya pacar.

Seenggaknya, buatku sih, begitu.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

KENAPA KOK AYA JADI SEMI-ERIKA GINI?! /G

Oke, entah ini alurnya kecepetan atau gimana―tapi rasanya kecepetan sih―pokoknya yang penting Rey berhasil nyeritain kenapa OJ dan Aya bisa jadian XD sebenernya karena di buku yang mana ya lupa, Aya bilang OJ pergi itu nggak terlalu mengganggu kelangsungan hidup dia, Rey berasumsi kalau pada dasarnya Aya emang nggak suka-suka amat sama OJ. Tapi karena Aya gak mungkin nerima OJ kalo gak suka, jadi anggap aja dia suka sesaat karena kejadian ini. Gitu lah, ya.

Sayang sih, sudut pandang Aya yang bagian ini nggak ada di buku. Kalo ada, Rey bakal demen banget, deh XD

Sekian aja paling. Ditunggu komentarnya, ya! (/.\\)


End file.
